1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging bags. The present invention also relates to display racks and methods for displaying the packaging bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known packaging bag 100 for containing fasteners, such as screws 108, is shown in FIG. 8. The packaging bag 100 has a bag body 104 with an opening 104a. Welding a tubular film at a peripheral portion except for the opening 104a may form the bag body 104. A display member 102 is made of a flat sheet material and has a surface on which product information is printed, such as reference size information 103. In addition, the surface of the display member 102 is colored with a color that may indicate that the contained products are screws 108. The display member 102 is folded in order to cover the opening 104a of the bag body 104. The display member 102 and the bag body 104 are then joined together by staples 106, so that the opening 104a can be sealingly closed. A customer can easily distinguish the packaging bag 100 from those containing fasteners other than screws 108 because the display member 102 is colored with a specific color. Such a known packaging bag is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-034367, for example.
However, after the display member 102 has been removed in order to unseal the bag body 104, the customer may loose the product information. Typically, from the point of opening forward the display member 102 is no longer used and is therefore discarded.
In addition, the screws 108 may be used in combination with compatible nuts that are threadably engageable with the screws 108. The nuts may be sold separately from the screws 108. Although the display member 102 enables the screws 108 to be distinguished from other kinds of fasteners, the display member 102 is not configured to enable a purchaser to easily find nuts compatible with the screws 108.